


If I Never See Your Face Again

by roarformeprettylion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, just a short thing, quickie in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roarformeprettylion/pseuds/roarformeprettylion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets a girl in the bar. They get busy in the bathroom. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Never See Your Face Again

It’s about 12:30 when Harry steps into the club. It’s crowded tonight but he’s a regular and maneuvers the crowd expertly and ends up with a seat at the bar. He nods his head at the barman, who nods back and brings over his scotch. Harry gets the glass in his hand and takes a sip; surveying the area as he feels the drink slide down his throat.

He sets his sight on a woman sitting across the bar saying goodbye to her friends and settling down to have another drink. He can tell from here that she’s hot; her skin smooth, her body curvy under her painted on dress, her blue eyes dark with mischief, her lips full and red. He watches as her tongue darts out and drags across her bottom lip as she watches the people around her. Her eyes set on Harry and he feels bold enough, but when does he ever not, to continue to stare. She narrows her eyes and sends him a smile that makes his jeans begin to feel uncomfortable. He considers moving over there when some twat with a blazer gets her attention. While she’s distracted, he signals the bartender. He comes over and Harry points to the girl.

“Whatever she wants. I’m paying for it.” He just nods and goes to ask. Harry watches as she listens to the bartender and then shoots another wickedly promising smile his way before ordering what looks to be a gin and tonic. She excuses herself from the guy she was talking to and slowly makes her way over to Harry, who sits and waits with a crooked smile on his face. As she gets closer, he is pleasantly surprised to find she looks even better close up, her navy blue dress riding high on thighs he definitely plans to have wrapped around him later. Harry moves to get up but she shakes her head.

“No thanks, I don’t plan to stay around here too long anyway.” Harry is a little confused until she steps forward and puts her left hand lightly on his right knee and starts running her fingers up towards his body. He watches the movement of her fingers until she says, “Thanks for the drink.” He looks up and flashes one of his famous grins at her.

“No problem.” She sets her empty glass down on the bar and moves forward so she now has both her hands high on his thighs and his hands have found a place at her waist, drawing lazy circles into her hips.

She leans in and breathes into his ear, “Do we have to dance first or can you just get in me?” Harry loses his previously cool demeanor and immediately gets up to reach into his pocket and pay for the drinks. She just steps closer and places one hand on his chest and runs her other hand across the back of his neck, occasionally catching a curl, and fuck she can’t know what that does to him. As he’s waiting for his credit card, he puts an arm around her and discovers that her dress is backless. Great. He runs his, what he’s been told are, long fingers around the hem in the back, occasionally slipping into the fabric. Each time he does, her smile gets a little darker and the hand on his neck digs a little into his flesh. He takes that as a good sign.

He finally gets his credit card back and she starts leading him away from the exit. He begins to question until they get to the bathrooms and she knocks on the ladies room. It is miraculously empty and she drags him inside and places a chair under the doorknob. She turns around to face him and his palm finds her hipbone. He backs her up until she’s against the wall. She grabs the back of his neck and surges up to meet his already open mouth. They kiss hungrily for a while until Harry moves his hand to the inside of her left thigh. He moves one finger to stroke over her already soaked underwear and she bites down hard on his bottom lip. He continues his ministrations while he moves his lips to a lovely vein on her neck. He bites down, eliciting a stilted intake of breath from her, and then soothes the irritated skin with his tongue and lips.

She moves her hands to the front of his pants and undoes the button. She starts to unzip his pants when Harry moves her panties to the side and inserts a finger in her. “Wider” he commands harshly and she spreads her legs obediently, rucking her dress up past her thighs. He rests his forehead against the wall and his lips find her ear. She smells like sweat and a perfume that makes him want to lick her from head to toe. “Good girl, so wet for me.” She whimpers in reply and Harry wants to brain himself because she’s so hot and slick and takes his second finger easily. Her ease at giving up control and letting him take charge has his dick straining against the zipper of his jeans, the teeth biting into him. He uses his unoccupied hand to pull his zipper down and her hands are there immediately, pulling his pants down and getting a fist around him.

“No underwear”, she states and looks up into his eyes. He dives down to meet her lips and she opens her mouth just as he rolls his thumb over her clit and adds another finger.

Her fist is tight and hot. She changes speed and angles depending on his reaction.

When she thumbs his head, he rips his hand out of her and presses her tighter against the wall. He puts his fingers in his mouth and tastes her and watches as she moves to touch herself. He captures both her wrists in his other hand and pushes them over her head and against the wall.

“Condom”, she says and he lets go of her hands to reach into his pocket for the condom he put there earlier tonight and rips it open with both hands. He rolls it on himself as she watches hungrily.

Harry commands her to jump and she wraps her arms around his neck and her thighs around his waist. He leans back to line himself up and pushes into her slowly, drawing moans from both their mouths. He thrusts slowly the first few times, but when she bites at his collarbone and groans impatiently, he gets almost all the way out of her and then slams back in repeatedly. She reacts quite actively, scratching at his clothed back, tightening her wound legs, and moaning.

She lets out a particularly loud groan and then they hear a knock on the door.

“Hello, is anyone in there?” He keeps thrusting into her as she answers “just a minute” in a winded voice.

“Just a minute, huh? You already that close?”

She breathes out “fuck Harry” and he tightens his hands around her waist and moves her for a better angle. She starts to move her hips more and clenching her pelvic muscle every so often and Harry is close to losing his mind. He moves one hand down her body to rub her clit. All it takes is a few strokes and she sinks her nails into his shoulders and comes. Harry follows right behind her and has to blink away the white spots in his vision. They stay together for a bit, just catching their breaths, and then she slides off his hips and they separate to put themselves back together.

“I guess you couldn’t get me out of my panties,” she smirks as she pulls her dress back down.

“I can try again”, Harry laughs out as he pulls his pants back up his legs and zips up his fly. She breathes out a laugh to match his.

“Fuck no. I still have to walk outside to get a cab. As it is, my legs feel like jello.” He buttons his jeans and looks to see her smoothing her hair and fixing her lipstick.

“Thank you.” She turns away from the mirror to smile at him.

“Yeah, I’m going to have to give you an A+, stranger.” Harry’s grin widens. She goes to remove the chair and unlock the door.

“Hey, do you need cab fair?” She stills her hand on the handle.

“If you’re offering.” He hands her a twenty from his wallet. “Thanks. For the money and the fucking my brains out.” They laugh again for a bit and then she opens the door. She moves to the exit to leave and he makes to follow her but is stopped by several girls asking him if he’s really Harry Styles and can they have his autograph. She reaches the door and turns around to see he’s been watching her. She winks at him, waves, and then disappears.

—————————————————————————————————————————

He gets back to his apartment and finds the only light on coming from his bedroom. Harry comes through the doorway to see her sitting on the bed, still in her dark blue dress, the hickey he left on her neck less then twenty minutes ago standing out in the bright light against her white skin.

“Welcome home honey.” He raises an eyebrow at her. “Where have you been? Meet anyone interesting?” Her tone communicates the obvious wink she’s holding back. He walks closer to her until he is standing between her open legs. She threads her fingers into his belt loops and he places his hand on the side of her neck, fingering his handiwork and causing her to close her eyes and bite her lip. She goes in to leave kisses just above his jeans and he likes where she’s heading but he enjoys watching her fall apart way more. He gets down on his knees between her legs. Harry grasps her butt and pulls her body swiftly to the edge of the bed, her dress rising up past her hips. Perfect. He rips her thong down her thighs and looks up at her.

“Babe, shut up and let me get my mouth on you.” She’s always been a good listener.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr roarformeprettylion.tumblr.com  
> I read more than I write, but I thought I'd post this. :D


End file.
